Day Twelve
|previous=Day Eleven |next=Day Thirteen }} Day Twelve is the twelfth #tvtropesdoctorwho session. The Plot None. Just kinda bummed around today. During the Week Mukora couldn’t make it due to emergency rehearsals, though no one remembers this. unnoun announced she will be late due to a baby shower. After-Action Report Hour One (3:05PM – 4:00PM) Bocaj and nomuru2d arrive. nomuru2d mentions that Wack’d will be late due to Free Comic Book Day. TParadox arrives. Wack’d arrives a half an hour in and talks about his FCBD experience, leading to other folks to compare their own. TParadox begins reading Shortpacked!. Hour Two (4:00PM – 5:00PM) Discussion of Shortpacked! continues, with a brief diversion into Animaniacs. TParadox talks about his plans for a sitcom set in a coffee shop, which leads to discussion of Community. Bocaj goes to get dinner. Hour Three (5:00PM – 6:00PM) Shortpacked! and Dumbing of Age. Bocaj has started reading Redwall, and TParadox discusses his experience with Ender’s Game. unnoun arrives, and Mukora’s absence is speculated upon. unnoun discusses her experience at the baby shower, and the copping of baby-feels and gifts are discussed. Alcoholism is discussed. Wack’d puts up part of the transcript for unnoun and grumbles about his Dark Shadows blog. Hour Four (6:00PM – 7:00PM) nomuru2d starts grumbling about there being a Doozers show now and elects to watch V for Vendetta on BBC America. unnoun asks about Faction Paradox comics at FCBD, which leads to a discussion about how awful Cerebus the Aardvark is. Wack’d reveals that Mukora has told him about the rehearsals and realizes he’d already been told. nomuru2d mentions that Stephen Fry plays a daytime sketch comedian in V, leading to a discussion of when shows air. Bocaj makes an offhand Homestuck reference, leading to some speculation on the state of Trickster Cal and Homestuck's pause. Wack'd brings up the Daytime Emmys, which becomes a conversation about Rasputin and soap operas. Hour Five (7:00PM – 8:00PM) The TV talk continues, but Wack’d mistakenly referring to Britian as England turns the conversation to the subject of Ireland’s relation to the nation and the difficulties that would occur should North Ireland rejoin Ireland. The first summoning occurs with Bloody Mary arriving, followed swiftly by Beetlejuice. Redwall and Cerebus are discussed again. Philip Sandifer is summoned, though not the one from TARDIS Eruditorium and The Last War in Albion, but instead a farmer. unnoun suggests summoning an Eldritch being as she’s always wanted to have sex with one, leading to a blanket ban on sex in the game. Hour Six (8:00PM – 9:00PM) It’s jokingly suggested that unnoun’s niece is Sister of Mine, leading to unnoun asking the Family of Blood not be brought up in-game. Bocaj relocates. nomuru2d mocks an Old Spice commercial, causing unnoun to summon what according to nomuru2d is a sentient thing of Old Spice deodorant typing with no hands. unnoun begs TParadox not to summon Malkovitch, leading her to inadvertently summon No. nomuru2d summons “the baby” next, followed by Waluigi, with increasingly diminishing results and the beginnings of deep-seated irritation. unnoun’s remark of “good riddance” every time something summoned leaves leads to the arrival of Good riddance because of fucking course it does. Wack’d threatens to kick anyone who preforms a summoning out of the room. In the meantime, TParadox has disappeared, sparking paranoia and accusations as Bocaj returns. unnoun tries to summon TParadox and Mukora, only for atemporalparadox to show up instead. Tensions escalate and deescalate. unnoun mentions that the game still hasn’t been played, and Wack’d and nomuru2d mention they need to be out by 11:30 for Toonami. Hour Seven (9:00PM – 10:00PM) Bocaj and unnoun enquire as to the nature of the #tvtropestoonami room. unnoun heads to bed. nomuru2d logs off just in time for TParadox to return, leading to jovial accusations that one is the other’s secret identity. TParadox reveals he left in order to prove his innocence. Wack’d ushers everyone out. Everybody leaves. 012